A great number of pharmaceutic agents is used in today's medical practice to treat infections. These infections quite frequently impair the immunological system while a weakened immunological system, on the other hand, attracts infections.
A whole lot of so-called wide-spectrum therapeutic agents that act against a great number of different strains of bacteria and fungus cultures is available to treat bacterial and fungal infections.
Only few agents, however, are known in the field of virus infections, these agents being effective only specifically, i.e. against specific viruses.
Infections caused by protozoa provide a similar picture. Only specifically active therapeutic agents are available that address a specific strain of pathogens only.
As infections are frequently characterized by an accelerated progress of the disease because pathogens multiply exponentially, it is desirable to have therapeutic agents on hand that are suited for initial medication due to their wide activity spectrum.
This requirement is currently met to a satisfactory extent with regard to bacterial and fungal infections only. But there have been no such wide-spectrum agents available as yet for the field of virus and protozoan infections.